The Truth about Abnegation
by stormbringer9001
Summary: Tris and Four were best friends in Abnegation until a year before our dear Tobias's Choosing Ceremony. When Tris chooses dauntless, will she find Tobias? And when she does, will he be the same person she knew from Abnegation? Rated T for language and loooooooovvvveeee! No lemon. Might turn it into a no-war story.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to Kat1054 for being an awesome writer and for just being awesome and insane just like me! I know this is WAAAYYYY late but better late than never right? You all should check out your stories! They're amazing! Love you Kat1054!**

**Disclaimer: ME:I don't own half of the books on my shelf and the pencils I write with at school! What makes you think that I could think up something like Divergent!**

**SOPA: you still have to say it**

**ME: FINE! I don't own anything! Happy?! *Goes and sobs in a corner***

**Enjoy the story! *Extremely happy again***

**Random person: Is she Bi Polar? **

**ME: *stabs person in heart* Nope! Enjoy!**

Tris POV

I run, crying as I go. The cold air of the night bites my skin, making it as red as the Amity. Why was I born into this faction of all the factions? Why couldn't I have been born into some other one? One that you didn't get yelled at for being hungry because "It's self-indulgent to want to eat apart from the three nessicary meals a day when the factionless don't even get that and go to sleep hungry every night." They sent me to my room with no dinner to teach me a lesson on real hunger. As soon as they leave, I run. I simply jump out of my second-floor window and hit the ground running as I book it out of there. I just run, not even looking back.

I couldn't tell you how long I was running for. This thing happens when I run, time stops and nothing else matters but the cold hitting my cheeks and the wind rushing through my hair. I love it and never want it to stop, but it always does. This is the longest I've been able to just run, not caring about anything other than just running. It's the best feeling in the world. These times are the times where I am able to find myself and lose myself at the same time. It's amazing. To get away from it all and not have to worry if what I'm about to say will get me no food because I was being "selfish". Soon my little 10-year-old legs give way and I fall face first into the abandoned street. I lie there, too exhausted to get up, watching the blood trickle out of my knees where I skinned them in the pavement. My heart's beating as fast as lightning, my chest rising and falling as I pant, attempting to catch my breath back, tears streaming down my face. From the pain of the fall or from the unfairness of the jerk that I call my life. As the wind starts to dry my tears, my eyelids start to grow heavier by the second. Try as I might, I'm losing the battle to stay conscious. I can't fight it anymore. I take one last look at my surroundings before my vision blackens and I embrace the welcoming arms of the darkness and the sweet promise of sleep.

**Line break O' Awesomeness**

"Are you okay?" I hear a deep, unfamiliar voice wake me up.

"What?" I ask as I open my eyes. Standing over me is a hansom boy wearing the gray Abnegation clothing striking dark blue eyes, shaggy light brown hair, **(A/N I can't remember what color his hair is. Sorry!) **and a drop-dead smile that makes my heart beat faster.He brings me to his empty house (his father is at work) and cleans up my knees. As he walks me home, I can't help thinking that there's something special about him. Something that no one else in all five factions has. Maybe it's the way that he really listens to you when you talk. He acts as if you're the most important person in the world. Like you're the only one that matters. The next night, I run into the forest to the river that he told me about. there he is, waiting for me with three knifes in each hand. He's going to teach me how to fight. How to escape this place. We laugh and banter as he teaches me knife throwing and self-defense. The night goes fast and all too quickly I see the sun rising above the east part of the fence. I have to leave now to avoid being caught. Every night I return to that river in the woods. He teaches me all he knows until the sun rises, and when I know all he has to teach, I teach him how to observe everything and everyone and to learn about them without ever even asking them so much as their name. I teach him how to run like I do. And I teach him how to open up and tell me things. Every night I go back home to the good little Abnegation girl. Because that day at that abandoned street, that was the day that I met my best friend, Tobias Eaton. In a place where friends were self-indulgent and were against the rules to have, I found not only a friend, but a best friend. someone to always stick by me and help me through hard times just as I do to him.

That's when I knew. I will be dauntless. I am selfish. I am brave.

**Four (Four! *Fangirl squeal*) Years Later**

Tobias and I were best friends ever since. Best friends forever right? That's what I thought too. How ignorant. I was blinded by happiness. About a year ago, Tobias cut all ties with me. he stopped meeting at our river. He stopped talking to me and he would ignore me at school. It's like I was never there. Like those three years meant nothing to him. All of that hard work I spent gradually having me open up to him. He told me about his father. How his father hated him and would do the exact things my parents did. Teaching him "lessons" about selflessness and shit. He never hit Tobias as far as I know, but as far as I was concerned, Marcus Eaton was the devil spawn. I still think so. A year later at Tobias's choosing ceremony. I already know what he will pick. That is, if he still hasn't changed since he washed three years of friendship that he washed down the drain. To get away from abnegation forever. To never have to deal with the abuse of the so called "selfless". I know I will never go back, when I leave, so why should he? This will probably be one of the happiest days of his life. I just wish that I could share it with him. That every time that I tried to get close to him, he didn't push me away.

I walk into the building where the choosing ceremony is held. This year it is in Erudite. **(A/N just a guess) **the ambitious Erudite. It is only two years until my own ceremony in Abnegation where I will choose my fate. I search the sea of gray for Tobias's face. Starting to panic as I can't find him I search franticly until finally, I spot his beautiful face with the white scar running across his left cheek where I accidentally hit him with a knife when he wanted me to start throwing blindfolded. Most people would think that the scar would make his perfect face less perfect, but I love it. It reminds of our friendship. He was willing to put himself at risk to teach me to make me happy. I was like a little sister to him. As much as that hurt when I loved him more than I ever thought that I could, I'd give anything for just one day to be his sister again. Just one day.

_Just one day…_

Tears slip down my cheeks as I remember the days we spent together. Just being together. Just enjoying each other's presence.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation." I blame selflessness, I really do. And maybe the original founders of the factions had good intentions, but this, this isn't selflessness. This is cowardice wrapped up in a pretty package. The Abnegation are scared. Scared that we will throw away their way of life and create a better one. One without the factions. One where you can be selflessness, brave, kind, intelligent, and honest all at the same time. where you don't need to be classified into just one. But it's not just Abnegation. Erudite for example, tell lies about the Abnegation and will do anything to come out on top. do anything to win.

Cassandra Clare, Robert DuPont, Alyssa Feral, the names go by, one by one. It will be his turn soon. I know what he will choose. I know why. I used to know everything about him. Then he left.

"Tobias Eaton." Jeanine calls out. Here it is, the mount of truth. Was he really my best friend? or was he lying to me all of those years. About his life, about his parents, (or, in his case, parent) and even the faction that he was going to choose. he stands. Every movement he makes, I watch. I watch as he takes the knife, as he walks towards the left, the Abnegation stones and the Dauntless coals. Selfless or brave? His jaw clenches. He hesitates, then, in one bold movement, he jerks his hand over the Coals and cuts his palm with the knife. He is brave. I always knew he was.

Soon the ceremony is over. I wait with my parents and watch as all of the other factions start to empty out of the place. I see him. The Dauntless are sprinting down the stairs, yelling and screaming. I watch as he too joins the Dauntless and starts the stairs. and then, he turns the corner and I can no longer see him. No longer have him with me. he is gone. Even though I will join him in two years, he might not even be the same person he was today, let alone back when we were best friends.

In that second, I make a decision. Without stopping to think, I sprint down the stairs like I never have. Like my life depends on it because it does. I don't know how I did it but I manage to spot Tobias amongst the Dauntless. The train is coming. I see it. This is my last chance. I can't change my mind now. There's no going back.

"Tobias!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Which is pretty loud for a girl as small as I am. The train is coming closer. They are about to run. "TOBIAS!" I am running as I scream. Then, when I lose all hope that he would hear me, he turns around. There's no time for words, the train is almost here. IO finally reach him, and before I know what I'm doing, I kiss him. Right on the lips. Fireworks go off in my head as I pull away. He looks stunned. "Go." I whisper. He turns and starts to run with the rest of the Dauntless. I know he will have no trouble passing initiation. Not him. No. it's the transfers in his group I worry about. Having to fight him.

"I will find you Tobias. Wait for me, okay?" I talk to myself, but somehow, I feel as if he can hear me, and somehow, as I watch him jump onto the train. The train that will take him to his new life, that he will.

**So I think it said it somewhere in the book but I decided that the choosing ceremony would be in a different faction each year. So this year it's in Erudite and Tris's year it will be in Abnegation. So… until next time. I'm not going to promise a new chapter every week or demand a certain amount of reviews until I update. All I ask is that you read my story and enjoy it. I would love feedback in reviews. I know there probably won't be that many people reading this so whatever I get will make my day. I might do Tobias's POV next chapter. Or I might not… I really don't know! Love you all!**

**Stormie Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I didn't think that was possible! 8 Follows, 1 review, and one favorite! You guys have blown me away! To the guest that reviewed: thank you so much for reviewing! I'll try! To everyone else: thank you so much! I love the support you guys give me even more than from my school friends because you guys don't know me so you have no need to give me false praise! It really means a lot! I didn't think I was going to update so soon but you guys really blew me away! Don't expect it to always be like this though. I'll probably not update at all next week because next week is tech week for my dance studio. But I only have like, a month left of school and then I can update a ton! Love you guys! This Chapter is basically last chapter except in Four's Point of view. Enjoy! (I know I am with my Nutella while I'm writing this ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, Four, or Nutella. I DO however own The Ice, The Sky, and The Earth by Emily Rae. (It's a penname) **

Tobias POV *The day they met*

I was alone in the quiet streets separating the factions from the factionless. Trying to clear my head. Marcus left hours ago, saying he would be back in a week. He originally was going to lock me in the horrid closet for the entire time, but then someone would come looking for me when I didn't show up at school, so he simply told me that if I did anything out of line, he would carve me like a jack o lantern with the kitchen knife.

It's early morning, and the streets are empty. No one in their right mind would be up at this hour. The city wake-up call is 7:00 am and right now it's only 6:00. Only an hour early but most people wake up more around 7:30 rather than seven, so that gives me a little more time. I allow my mind to wander as I stroll the streets in silence. Relishing the cool morning breeze against my face and that just-rained smell that came from the morning dew.

I always knew that Marcus was kind of off his rocker, but after Evelyn died, he just kind of went off the deep end. It wasn't like one day he started to beat me. It happened gradually. At first, we both mourned my mother's death together. Me staying home from school, him staying home from work. I went back to school the week after, he did the same, but I never really recovered from her dying. I may never.

_The first time he started to hit me was when I was eight. I had come home from school nervous because I failed my last math test. Marcus was known for yelling at me, screaming at me until I cried. He had been getting angrier and angrier by the day, but I couldn't figure out why. When he found about me test, he slammed me against the wall, holding me up by my collar. I could smell the alcohol on his breath like he could smell fear. He then moved his hands to my throat where he lifted me up into the air. My feet were dangling in open space, my face going red from lack of air. I was starting to panic, would he kill me right now? What will become of me? The thoughts and questions swirling around my head like a tornado. Finally he let me go, throwing me to the ground and kicking my limp body. I wasn't unconscious yet, but I would be soon. I didn't try to fight back anymore, just let me at him until the darkness overtook me._

_The next day he didn't remember a thing, and I never plan on telling him. As the days went by, he became more and more aggressive. More and more days he would come home drunk. Until one day, he wasn't. The day he started to whip me, he was totally sober. He has been ever since._

He doesn't care anymore. He might have used to, but the last of his sanity disappeared that day.

As I turn the corner, I expect to see an empty street like all of the ones before, but instead I spy **(with my little eye) **a little Abnegation girl about two years younger than me lying on the street in a pool of blood. What a sweet little girl like her was doing here in that state I don't know, but I feel compelled to help her. Maybe because she reminds me of myself when I was younger. You know, if I was a girl. Her long blonde hair surrounds her like a mane.

"Are you okay?" I ask, hoping that she's not dead.

"What?" I hear an angelic voice speak as she opens her eyes. Her big blue eyes pierce mine as she studies me. At least she's not dead. But why would an Abnegation girl be roaming the streets on her own? I walk her home, hoping that her parents don't blame me.

Beatrice, her name is. It's beautiful,; but it doesn't seem to fit her right. I feel as is she's holding something back. So I do something I never expected to do, I invite her to the river. MY river. I've been going to the same river since my mother died all of those years ago. It helped me forget and remember at the same time. When Marcus started to hit me, I started to go there even more, to get away from everything. To be alone for a while. To be free.

I've never shown anyone my river, but this little girl manages to make me want to give everything to protect her. This little girl has me wrapped around her little finger. This both fills me with happiness, and terrifies me.

**Four years later**

Today is the day. The day I will leave Abnegation, Marcus, and most of all, Tris. I've missed her so much this last year I had to be without her. My live isn't the same without her ion my life. She's like the little sister I never had. My little bundle of joy in the sea of misery that is my life. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her. At school I know she tries to reach me, but I can't do it. It's too painful.

We had been best friends for three years, but one day, Marcus found out about us. He threatened to hurt her. To whip her almost to death and make me watch. And then kill me slowly and painfully, making her watch, telling her it was all her fault. I couldn't do that to her. I don't care if it hurts her to pull away from her; I'd rather have her away from me and safe than close to me hurt, bleeding. I's give my life for that. For Beatrice, my little sister.

Today it the day I will leave her. But I know I will see her again. I just wish that she didn't look at me with that betrayed look every time she sees me. It breaks my heart all over again. I would give anything to make her happy. And if that means ignoring her to keep her safe, I'll do that. Even if she hates me, I tell myself I don't care, because I don't, as long as she's safe. I just wish my heart knew that.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation." I blame them all. Selfishness, cowardice, ignorance, duplicity, and aggression. But I can only choose one. Grace Alina, Clarissa Clare, Robert DuPont, Alyssa Feral. Each name is another nail in my coffin. Today Marcus told me that if I didn't choose Abnegation that he would find me, find me and kill me. I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. I have to keep telling myself that. No matter how hard it is. I won't go back. I can't go back. I will never give in.

"Tobias Eaton" my name. This is it. I walk shakily towards Jeanine. The knife, I have to take the knife. Just like the aptitude test. **(Kill Jeanine! *snickers*) **each step gets more and more heavy. Dauntless and Abnegation. They're both on my left. I can do this. I have to do this. For me, for Tris, my little sister, my best friend. I have to be brave. The sizzling coals, and the cool gray Abnegation stones. The brave and the selfless. The only place I've ever known, or the place full of mystery, thrill, and away from Marcus. Last chance. I can go back; I can stay in Abnegation and live there. It's a good place. It needs a lot of work, but I can be saved. I could help fix it. But I won't. In the last second I jerk my hand over the sizzling coals and slice the knife across my palm. I am selfish. I am brave. I am dauntless.

The dauntless cheer. It's been a long time since an Abnegation transferred to dauntless. Maybe I will fit in this place. A dauntless woman leads me to where the other transfers are waiting. When the ceremony is over, the dauntless start to run. I thought the Abnegation were the only ones who used that stairs. I guess it's a 'thrill' for them. They sprint down, shouting and yelling as they go. I I'm going to be dauntless, I better start acting like one.

As I join the sea of black, I feel almost sad. I never got to say goodbye to Tris. She still thinks I abandoned her, and I can't go up to her and just be like: "hey, my abusive father is threatening you and I so I can't be friends with you anymore, have a nice life!"

_Goodbye Beatrice Prior, when I next see you, you will Be Tris, Dauntless._

My sweet little sister. My best friend. My lo- no Tobias! No.

"Tobias!" I can almost hear her. He voice, her sweet angelic voice, calling my name. "TOBIAS!" I hear it again. This time louder. Could it be?! No, it can't be. Stop it Tobias. You can't think about her right now. You have to be brave, for her.

Well, just one look never hurt anyone. So I turn around. Expecting to see nothing. But, there she is. In her gray Abnegation dress. Beatrice. I discreetly pinch myself. It's not a dream. Oh my God it's her! It's my best friend! She's here! And she's… running towards me? What? She's getting closer by the second. But the train is too. I can see it in the distance. Beatrice! She has to make it in time!

Just a little more! And she's right in front of me suddenly! Her lips smash onto mine and she kisses me. Full on the lips. Her lips taste like the strawberry chap stick she puts on every morning. I could have kissed her all day, but she pulls away all too soon. I feel dazed. She looks at me. Her blonde hair messy from the wind.  
"Go." She whispers. But I don't want to go. I want to stay here, with her. I should have chosen Abnegation, then I could have been with her, but I know she will choose dauntless, and then we can be together. So for now I have to be the best I can be in dauntless. When she comes, I want everyone to know that us stiffs are a force to be reckoned with.

And I know, that when she gets to dauntless, she will find me. And I will find her. And I will do everything I can to get my best friend back. I will find you, Beatrice. Tris. I will find you. I repeat this over and over in my head as the train takes me to my new life. To dauntless.

**I know I didn't write Tobias getting on the train, I hope you guys are okay with that. You will just have to assume that he did. I was planning to post this yesterday, but I only got like, half of this chapter done so I finished it today. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now but I love you guys too much so I blew it off. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we are again, it's a cycle. I post, saying that I won't update anytime soon, you guys blow me away with reviews, favs, and follows, I get excited and write for you guys. I love you so much! Guess what guys?! You'll never believe it! I got my first threat! You know what I mean. The: update or else… thank you so much! I love you guys so much! I heard my parents and friends and shit telling me that my writing was good, but I never really believed them. I always thought they were just saying that because it's them. But it means so much from you guys! Now, there's something I'd like to address. A lot of people want me to go straight to Tris's ceremony, and that's what I was originally planning, but after writing that last chapter, I'd like to go into Toby's dauntless time. let me know what you guys think! If you don't like I I'll make it a side story and just jump to Tris, but I really think you guys will like this! So, after this long-ass A/N, here it is! (Just so you know, I haven't read the transfer yet so I'm making a lot of this up.) also, I'm not going to have Toby be afraid of heights in this story.**

**Songs of the chapter: Colors of the rainbow and numb**

**Disclaimer: I own my piece of shit computer (don't worry Gertrude, I still love you) and a cough drop. I don't own divergent (Or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, you'll find out why in the chapter)**

Tobias's POV the Train

I'm surrounded by strangers. The train is moving too fast to walk around so I just stand there with the other transfers. They are all talking and making new friends but just watch them. I didn't come here to make new friends. I have all I need. She's just not right here right now. God Tris I miss you already. How am I going to survive two whole years without you? How?

I start to see the tops a buildings as the train nears the dauntless compound. Why are the track so high? How are we going to get off of the train? The dauntless are jumping in the cars in front. What?

"Are they JUMPING?" I hear a voice ask.

"The dauntless value bravery, apparently they like the THRILL of almost dying." I respond, turning around to see a tall Erudite boy with shaggy black hair, bright green eyes, and tan skin.

"And that means jumping off of moving trains to fall to our death?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." I try to encourage him. More and more people are jumping, soon we will have to. "It's this or factionless." He still won't go.

"Please don't make me" he's begging me now

"Then you'll be factionless." He takes a deep breath and seems to be steeling his nerves.

"I- can you push me?" what? Oh, yeah. I nod yes. I'm not here to make friends, but if this guy is reaching out to me, there's no reason I should turn away. It's not like he has to be my best friend, but a few friends might be help me wait for Tris. Even if this guy's a wimp, he's better than nothing.

It's time. now or never. If we don't jump now, we'll be factionless.

"Come ON!" I yell as I grab his hand and use the momentum to swing him out into open air. He looks like he wishes he chose a different faction. It looks actually pretty scary. I feel as if I might puke. But I have to be dauntless. Both for me and for Tris. _Come on Tobias jump._ _You can do it. _I can hear her sweet voice telling me to jump. Jump.

And with that, I jump. If I die I die. The fall is horrible, but years with Marcus taught me to hide my emotions well. So while I'm freaking out on the inside, I look calm and collected on the outside like 'I do this every day bitches'. As I hit the roof I roll, keeping my ankles non broken. as the rest of the transfers jump, I look around for the black haired guy I was talking to on the train.

"Hey my man" I feel a hard slap on back and turn to see the guy I was talking to before.

"Tobias Eaton" If this guy wants to reach out to me, there's no reason I shouldn't tell him my name.

"What?" he asks confused.

"My name, Tobias Eaton."

"OH! Percy, Percy Jackson." **(Fangirling) **

** "**Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" yells a tallish man with brown skin and dark brown hair. "if you can't muster the courage to jump off this ledge, you don't belong here. Initiates first. No one Wants to fall to their death. I know this is a scare tactic, but one fall to your death to another would get anyone slightly jumpy. Never the less, I walk up to the ledge. _This is just to scare us, we'll be fine. This is just…_ I repeat it over and over in my head. Knowing that they don't want us to die and it's just to scare us is what makes me step onto the ledge. I am brave. I am dauntless. I close my eyes and fall forward.

The air rushes around me, almost like a cocoon. My heart's beating a mile a minute.

I can feel the ground getting closer. It's just that feeling. When I do land, I feel the ground give way and I bounce a few times before coming to a stop. My eyes fly open. It's a trampoline! I've seen the candor and amity play on them before but never had the chance to be on one myself because it would be self-indulgent.

"What's your name?" I hear a well-built man with dark hair ask.

"Tobias." I look him dead in the eye. Nothing and no one is going to intimidate me.

"First jumper- Tobias!" he then turns to me "Welcome to dauntless."

When all of the initiates are on the ground and announced, the dauntless born and the transfers split up.

"My name is Amar, I will be your instructor for initiation." The man who announced me says. "This is the pit, you will learn to love it…." 

**Let's see what our dear Trissy poo is doing**

Tris POV

I miss Tobias more that I knew I could. That one year was bad enough; but I could just close all of my feelings and tell myself that he never cared so I shouldn't either. But now we both know that's not true. And now that I know that he feels the same way, it's impossible to think about anything else. Or anyone else. My parents were upset with me for leaving the ceremony early and talking to Tobias. Again, yelling about selfishness and locked in my room.

Right now I'm at our river. Mine and Tobias's. When he left me that year, I would come here to remind me of him. It's like a little piece of Tobias is still here. Now that he has gone to dauntless, I go to this place even more. Not really doing anything. Just sitting, watching the water and the trees. The wind in my hair reminds me of the day I met him. That makes me start to cry all over again. What if when I go to dauntless, he's not the same Tobias and he hates me? What if he doesn't remember me? What if… I spend the rest of the night thinking of what if's that make me cry even harder. Crying myself to sleep.

When I wake up, it's still dark outside, so I still have a few hours before I have to leave this place and act like nothing's wrong. I want to stay here and never leave for two years, but I can't. I can't do anything I want to do, this is abnegation. I never have, and I never will. So I have to leave. Forever.

Toby POV: First day of training

"The first thing you will do today is learn how to shoot a gun, the second thing is how to win a fight." Amar says as he passes guns to everyone. When he reaches me he presses it in my hands and looks me dead in the eye. Hard cold eyes on mine. He seems to be trying to intimidate me. it won't work. I'm here for Tris, and me, and for us to be together, and that means I do whatever I can to 'win' initiation. To prove that stiffs can win so that she can show everyone just how powerful she is. she could do it on her own, but if no one gives her a chance then she can't show them what she can do and then she might not even make it to be a full dauntless.

I wouldn't be able to bear it if after all we had worked for us to be together; in dauntless, free, all went down the drain because I didn't do my job. And then there's the whole issue of me getting to be dauntless. I can fight, but the last two stages I might not pass. Mental. Bravery ius about getting over your fears, and if this test is mental, I have a lot of fear in me. that why I came here to dauntless. To get AWAY from my fear, not go right back into it. I always knew I'd have to face Marcus sometime, but not now. Not without Tris right beside me. Why couldn't we have been born the same age?

Tris, I miss you so much, even though it's only been a day, not nearly as long as a year. But it's so much harder because before it's almost like I could tell myself that I was protecting her, and I could at least see her every day at school, even if we didn't talk to each other. I still knew she was safe and sound. But now, for all I know, Marcus could be beating her right this second. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. It'd be all my fault. No one knows that more than me.

**Sorry it's short and shitty. I was so blown away by you guys that I had to update! This chapter isn't edited so that I could get it out quicker. I think my grammar and spelling are fine but if you guys think I need it I could look for a beta. You guys wear the pants in this relationship. Also, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! Yes, I used Percy but only because I find it easier top use someone else's Characters than inventing my own. On that topic, If you guys want to sent in an OC, just sent me their name, which of the five factions they came from, which of the five factions they are in, their age, gender, past (it doesn't have to be bad), their personality, and any other additional information you want me to put in. I love you guys more than words can say! I really do! Thank you so much for all of the support I you guys send me and the favs, and follows. I you can feel free to send me feedback via review or PM. I take constructive criticism, fluff, and even flames. As long as it stays strictly about my story/writing we're good. But if you say anything bad about me as a person or my personal life I won't hesitate to ruin yours. Thanks again you guys! I love you so much!**

**-Stormie out**

Oh

Look

It's

A button

I wonder

What

It

Does?

Let's

Push

It

And

Find

Out

What

It

Does

!

Ps. Love you! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, no one really seemed to like my four initiation, so I'm just going to skip right to Tris's choosing ceremony. Once again, thank you guys so much for all of the support you give me each and every day. Love you and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: the fact that you guys think I could possibly have writing even close to Veronica Roth's flatters me to no end.**

Tris POV 2 Years Later

Today is the choosing Ceremony. Today is the day I will finally see Tobias again. After two long years I will finally see my best friend again. I can hardly wait! I just wish I didn't feel so, so… almost disappointed. I'd like to say that I can finally get out of this hellhole, but I can't. Not all of my memories here are bad ones, and there's something about this place that I will miss. No matter how much I hate it, this is my home. It always has been. But now is time for me to find a new home. With Tobias. Happy. Safe. Free.

As I walk up the steps to the choosing Ceremony, I'm brought back to two years ago when Tobias had his choosing ceremony. I wonder if the same thoughts ran through his mind, as they are mine. I wonder if he always knew if he would choose dauntless or if something in his life changed his mind. I might never know. While the other choosers are worrying what faction they will choose, I'm worrying about Tobias. What if I can't find him in dauntless? What if I find him but I don't recognize him? What if he doesn't remember me? The what if's swirl around my head like a satellite.

As we take a seat among the Abnegation, I search for Tobias in the Dauntless sector. This reminds me way too much of that day two years ago at his ceremony. And then Marcus comes in. Oh how I hate that sick bastard. To the depths of my heart and back. I wish he was never born. When he greets us he smiles that sick smile of his that makes you want to stab him. My hate coursing through my veins, I force myself to not jump onto the stage and kill him at this very moment.

Annabeth Chase, Walter Edwardson, Scarlett Grace. Again, just like last time, the names blur together. Before I know it, that sick bastard is calling Caleb. He is sure to pick Abnegation. He's perfect for it. He's naturally selfless. He does everything perfectly. I'm pretty sure there's no other faction he'd rather be.

He picks Erudite. He freaking picks Erudite. If my extremely selfless brother isn't selfless for Abnegation, that's just even more of a sign that I'm not.

_I remember about a year and a half ago. It was visiting day. Today was the one-day my parents wouldn't notice me. I was sure that they would be too busy to notice me gone. So I sneaked over to the train track. I had long ago memorized the train schedule. Waiting the three minutes for the train to come seemed like an eternity. _

_When it finally came, I was ready. _

_My legs hitting the ground like thunder. I always loved running. _

_When I get there, all there is to exit the train is a rooftop. A rooftop. Let's hope this works. It's now or never. If I can't do this now I'll never be able to. _

_3. 2. 1. I jump with all my might. If I die today, at least I will have died flying. I will have died with hope. And that's all I could ever ask for. _

_My feet hit the gravel roof with a thwack. That's when it hits me. I'm actually here. I'm in dauntless. _

_As I reach what seems to be the commons area, I stop, amazed by the beauty of it all. Loud music, thunderous steps, people everywhere. How would I ever find Tobias in this mass amount of people? _

I never did find him. But that was the day, that I knew dauntless was the faction Four me. **(Get it? Four me? Lolz. I'm so punny.)**

"Beatrice Prior" my name. It's time. I start my walk to the knife. When its in front of me, I grasp it within my small hands, glaring at Marcus with eyes so full of hate that I'm almost surprised he didn't burst into flames. It takes all of my self control to not gut him with it. Right here and now. Without hesitation, I walk to my left towards the coals. I am leaving my home to find a new one. A better one. I am here, in front of those sizzling coals. My fate in my hands. My blood pours into the burning coals. Like my soul. I am selfish. I am brave.

When the ceremony is over. I thunder down the stairs like Tobias did all those years ago. I remember our kiss. With no words spoken, I could hear thousands of words in my head. I knew what he was thinking. **(no you didn't my dear Trisalina) **and I remember him riding off into the distance, the train taking him away. To a new life. Now, two years later, I too, am heading to a new life.

**Sorry it's REALLY short guys. I feel bad because you guys are SUPER awesome! But I don't have much time because it's tech week, and I also thought it was a good place to end it. It just seemed right. Don't forget to review please! **** Love Ya'll! **

**-Stormie out**


	5. I'm sorry!

**Hey guys, I know I've been a horrible person not updating all these days. I wish I could update everyday! You guys are amazing! I Love you so much! I have been going through a rough time, what with people telling me I should never have been born and all that nice stuff, because of that and other reasons (such as the fact that my computer was being an ass and not turning on), my updating might be kind of slow. I will aim for once a week, but I promise I will never just abandon this story! If I can no longer continue, I will let you guys know and put if up for adoption. But I will never just stop updating and never tell you guys why. I hate that when I'm reading a Fanfic so I promise I wont! Now, with all of that stuff out of the way, I give you… the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

As soon as I stop thinking about Tobias, I notice a girl in candor Garbs looking at me.

"What?" I ask "Do I have something on my face?" she laughs. A nice, hearty laugh. Nothing like the annoying giggles of the Amity girls.

"No, I was just wondering why you seemed like, I don't know, like you're returning home or something." She was dead on there. It _felt_ like I WAS returning from a long journey. Like I was coming back to a place that I knew, and loved. I don't know if it was dauntless itself, or Tobias. But I do know, that here in dauntless. I will finally be free. I can be me. I can be Tris.

Toby POV

Today is the day. Today is the day the new initiates will come. But not just any initiates, Beatrice is coming today. She will finally be with me, together, in dauntless, where we can finally be free.

Trissianna (Beatrice) POV

When we are reaching the dauntless compound, I look around in amazement. It feels like it was yesterday that I was last here. The same tall buildings, the same aura of bravery that just radiates off of the place. Its wonderful. **(A/N imma gonna skip the whole jumping off of the train and onto the roof shpeel because I can) **

"QUIET!" I hear a short man guy with the most piercings I've ever seen. "I am Eric! One of your leaders here in dauntless! If you can't muster the bravery to jump off of this ledge…" blah blah blah. I really couldn't care less about this guy's long speech. Leader or not, this guy annoys the hell out of me.

He stops talking and looks at us expectantly. I can't imagine why, I can't remember this part of the compound for some reason, but I feel like I've been here bef- WAIT! I remember now! This is the place with the cool bouncy thingy. What was it called again? Oh right! A Trampoline!

If no ones going to jump, I guess I'll just have to be the first one. Once again, feel the rush of adrenaline as I hop onto the ledge. This is the pace for me, I just know it.

The cool air rushes around me once again, as I feel like I'm flying. This time I have no fear, no doubts about if I was going to die or not. I now laugh at myself for forgetting the fine line between bravery, and stupidity. I have to remember that, especially here. If I am to be dauntless, I better remember that.

The joy ends all too soon as I hit the mesh fabric with a thump. A man comes up to me. He looks, again, really familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I've seen him before.

"What's your name?" he asks, wonder in his blue eyes. I look him dead in the eye.

"My name." I say in a deathly calm voice. "I am Tris, first Jumper."

**Before you all send me reviews like "how does she know that?" and shit, it'll be explained in the next chapter so you'll just have to wait and see :P ;) Also, I'm SO SORRY for this chapter being the shortest chapter in the history of , but life is just a fucked up bitch so I'm trying to do the best I can. SORRY! LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 Please Review!**

**-A very sorry Stormie**


	6. Hi Guys

**Ummmmm, hi guys. I know I haven't been the best author lately and for that I am truly sorry. I wont give up on this story, but I am going to be taking a break from writing this fanfic for a while. I feel like my chapters have been getting shorter as well as dropping in quality. I want to take some time to make a truly great chapter for you guys. A chapter that you deserve. I am also having issues in life again and i want to work on my fiction story for a while. I will still be on so you guys can still PM me and what not. THANKS SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING. i will pick back up whenI am ready to put 172% into this and with my will to write again! Wish me luck and wait for me, okay? **

**Love always, Stormie**


End file.
